nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mob of the Dead
Mob of the Dead (also known as Alcatraz Island and Sunset Strip) is the fifteenth (chronologically, the second) Zombies map. It is included in the second Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack, Uprising. It was released on April 16, 2013 for Xbox 360 and May 16, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and PC. Individually, the downloadable content pack costs $14.99 (1200 Microsoft Points), but is also a part of the Season Pass costing $49.99 (4000 Microsoft Points). Mob of the Dead occurs within the infamous Alcatraz Island and includes the Golden Gate Bridge; the juncture of the map is set during the Prohibition-era of America. The four playable characters are Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, and Billy Handsome. These mobsters are inmates of Alcatraz and attempt to execute an escape plan during the night of the zombie outbreak. This map introduces a new game mechanic, Afterlife Mode. A player in Afterlife can power various utilities and walk through certain walls to reach areas that are not normally accessible; however, the duration of the Afterlife is limited. Afterlife is necessary for collecting the plane components that are dispersed across the map. Mob of the Dead also features a new boss-like zombie, Brutus. He attacks players and also targets various utilities to disable, including Perk-a-Cola machines, workbenches, traps, and the Mystery Box. The map features a number of buildables, including the returning Zombie Shield and the new Acid Gat Kit and Icarus. Any of the numerous workbenches found around the map may be used to craft these buildables, with the exception of Icarus, which must be built on the roof of the prison. The map also features a new Perk-a-Cola called Electric Cherry, which creates an electric barrier around the player during a reload. Depending on the round, the electric shock can either stun zombies, or kill them. There are three musical Easter eggs currently found; "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash, "Where Are We Going" by Malukah, and "Samantha's Lullaby" by Kevin Sherwood. Features Mob of the Dead is located on Alcatraz Island during the Prohibition-Era of American history. The four playable characters are Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, and Billy Handsome, all of whom are gangsters who have been locked up on Alcatraz and were planning an escape on the night of the outbreak. Zombies on the island have red eyes, and the Mystery Box has a different look with a red glow, indicating that the zombies are not under Samantha's, Richtofen's or Maxis' control. This map introduces Guard and Prisoner zombies on the island. The map also introduces a new Perk a cola machine called Electric Cherry'.' This Perk-a-cola temporarily stuns or kills zombies with an electric shock that fires in a relatively short radius around the player. Weapons The map features several additions to the players' arsenal. The Uzi and the AK-47 make their debut inZombies, as well as the M1927. The Death Machine makes a return as a standard Mystery Box weapon instead of being a power-up. The LSAT is also featured, having previously only appeared in Nuketown Zombies. Also returning from Nuketown Zombies is the Fire Sale power-up. There is a new wonder weaponfeatured, the Blundergat, a hybrid between a Blunderbuss and a Gatling Gun. There is also a uniquetomahawk-like weapon, known as Hell's Retriever. The weapon has a red aura and can pierce through multiple zombies before returning to the player once thrown. A secret melee Wonder Weapon called the Golden Spork can also be obtained; it boasts very high damage and is capable of one-hit kills up to round 34. Traps and Utilities Purchasable traps also return, having last appeared in Ascension. The map features three new traps: the Fan Trap, the Acid Trap, and the Tower Trap; the last of which can be upgraded via Afterlife mode to fire rockets rather than bullets. A new utility is also introduced, the Gondola, which can transport players between the main prison and the docks similarly to the Zipline in Shi No Numa. New Boss Mob of the Dead features a new boss zombie, known as Brutus, who can disable perk machines, Icarus, workbenches used to craft buildable items, and the Mystery Box. Reactivating them costs 2000 points, though the cost scales up by 2000 with each utility disabled in a single round. He can be killed, but does not have his own round. Instead, he appears alongside other zombies, similarly to George A. Romero from Call of the Dead, making him difficult to kill. Upon death he will drop a power-up. Additionally, Brutus will spawn inside the map if the player(s) spend too much money investing in the Mystery Box. He will also appear randomly throughout various hordes. If Brutus encounters an active trap, he will stop moving for a while and disable the trap. Afterlife Mode Mob of the Dead also introduces the new Afterlife Mode, a form of gameplay that the player spawns in and enters upon death. In the Afterlife, new areas and objectives will become available for the player to complete23 such as unlocking cell doors and activating Perk Machines throughout the map. However, there is a time limit for how long the player can be in the Afterlife; once the blue meter has depleted, the player will be sent out of the Afterlife and revert to a downed state. "Escaping" Alcatraz One of the side quests available in the map features the construction of a crude aircraft, known as Icarus. After building the plane, players are able to fly to the Golden Gate Bridge, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. They are able to return to Alcatraz by using the Electric Chairs found on the bridge; they will subsequently be sent to the starting room in Afterlife Mode. Easter Eggs Pop Goes The Weasel : For information on this Easter egg and steps on how to complete it, see Pop Goes the Weasel. "Pop Goes The Weasel" is the primary Easter egg featured on Mob of the Dead, and follows the playable character's attempts to escape the island. It is the first time ever in Zombies that the players can complete the level and end the game without being killed by zombies. It also marks the first time in Zombies that a playable character becomes hostile to the other players. To complete it successfully, players that are controlling Sal,Billy and Finn will have to kill the player controlling Weasel or vice versa. Music Easter Eggs The song "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash can be played by activating three bottles scattered around the map. One is located on a bookshelf in the library (spawn area), another is located in the infirmary, near one of the baths filled with blood, and the last is located on the docks, tucked away behind some crates. As with most of the other music Easter eggs, a strange sound can be heard when the player is near one of the bottles. The song "Where Are We Going" by Kevin Sherwood can also be played. This can be done by finding the warden's key, then unlocking the power switch with the numbers puzzle next to the elevator. The player needs to input the numbers "935". The song will then play. The song "Samantha's Lullaby" by Kevin Sherwood can also be played. This can only be done at the start of the game by not moving at all while in Afterlife mode, then bleeding out. Upon death, the start of "Samantha's Lullaby" can be heard remixed with the normal "Game Over" song as the camera pans towards the sky, most likely a reference to the map Moon. "Jump Scare" Easter Egg When on the roof where the plane is assembled, the player can activate a "jump scare" Easter egg. The player is required to have a sniper rifle, such as the Barrett M82A1 or the DSR 50, and they must proceed to the far end of the roof, to the left of the runway. If the player scopes in on the firework display in the distance, a distorted picture of what appears to be Russman's face will flash up on the screen for a split second, accompanied by a high-pitched scream. Audio Logs : Main article: Mob of the Dead/Audio Logs Several audio logs can be accessed by typing the four character's prison numbers into the counter that operates the underground elevator. These audio logs, narrated by an older Stanley Ferguson, reveal information about what had actually occurred at Alcatraz and information about the groups current situation. The Golden Spork : Main article: Golden Spork The Golden Spork is a melee weapon that can be obtained through completing specific actions in a certain order. It is powerful enough to deal one-hit kills up to round 34, making it the second most powerful melee weapon in Zombies behind the upgraded One Inch Punch in Origins. "Brutus 115" Easter Egg To activate the Easter Egg, the player must find the number counter and enter in the number '115', upon entering Brutus can be heard shouting "Not this time!" or "Maybe next time" in a hushed wisper. The number will then change to '666'. Eventually it will then shift back to normal as if nothing had happened. No other effects occur during and after the easter egg has been activated. Weapons Perks Traps/Utility Buildables Achievements/Trophies * No One Escapes Alive (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. * Feed the Beast (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, obtain Hell's Retriever. * Making the Rounds (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. * Acid Drip (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, convert a weapon using a kit. * Full Lockdown (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. * A Burst of Flavor (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. * GG Bridge (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, survive an entire round on the bridge on round 15 or higher. * Trapped in Time (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, use and upgrade all traps before round 10. * Pop Goes the Weasel (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, break the cycle. * Paranormal Progress (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. Opening Scene Transcript Quotes : Main article: Mob of the Dead/Quotes Audio Logs : Main article: Mob of the Dead/Audio Logs Trivia * At the beginning cut scene, all four protagonists have fired more than six shots using Pythons without reloading. * The player(s) can see the name of the character they are playing as next to their point counter. * PhD Flopper and Mule Kick can be seen in the docks, but are unavailable. Both are available in Cell Block, however. * The song played during the second half of the opening titles is a cover version of "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash, originally by Soundgarden. * This map has different skins for Pack-a-Punched weapons from the past two maps. The guns appear to be cracked and have orange light pulsating from the cracks, with similar appearance to lava. * The Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch machine make distorted noises and flicker between color and black-and-white textures, with the exception of Electric Cherry; it does not flicker, but still makes distorted noises. ** The Perk-a-Cola machines do not feature any theme tunes heard in other maps. * Upon entering 115 (referring to Element 115) into the number pad for the plane part, the player will hear "Not this time!" or "Maybe next time!" ''and the numbers will change to '666' (referring to the Bible's "number of the beast"). ** Furthermore, a "Rule 666" referencing the zombies is found on the entrance to the Citadel Tunnels, near the Warden's Office. * When near C-D block at the Cerberus' head spawn, there is a lava pit. If the player throws a grenade into in the lava pit, he will receive 20 points. * In the opening cutscene when Albert Arlington pretends to be in pain, the time is 9:35, a reference to Group 935. * The clock above the cafeteria door is at 1:15, referring to Element 115. * When on the Golden Gate Bridge, the bell from Nuketown Zombies can be heard within a few seconds of landing. * The Golden Spork can be seen on the loading screen. * There is a Tower of Babel painting in the Warden's Office above the barricaded fireplace near Speed Cola. It is a reference to the Tower of Babble Easter Egg in TranZit. * In the library in the spawn room, one of the books on the bookshelf across from the afterlife box reads ''Alcatraz Swimteam Yearbook Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II